(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel quinolone compounds, their use as antibacterial agents, and methods for the preparation thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Certain substituted-4-quinolone-3-carboxylic acids are known to possess antibacterial activity. Illustrative of these compounds are those of the formula: ##STR1## where X is hydrogen (Kyorin Seiyaku U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,719, Mar. 27, 1979) or methyl (R. Bellon/Dainippon U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,317, Sept. 29, 1981).
Bayer AG U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,629 (Aug. 18, 1981) discloses certain 4-quinolone-3-carboxylic acids having a tertiary-amino substituent in the 1-position, stated to possess antibacterial activity. Exemplary of the compounds disclosed are 1-dimethylamino-6-nitro-2-methyl-4-quinolone-3-carboxylic acid, methyl ester (Example 4); 1-dimethylamino-7-chloro-6-nitro-2-methyl-4-quinolone-3-carboxylic acid, methyl ester (Example 5); and 1-dimethylamino-7-(n-butylmercapto)-6-nitro-2-methyl-4-quinolone-3-carboxy lic acid, methyl ester (Example 17). There is no disclosure of compounds having a heterocyclic group in the 7-position.